Obsequio
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Bokuto quiere obsequiarle algo especial a Akaashi. Sus amigos se niegan a ayudarlo. BokuAka. KuroTsuki. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! pertenece en su totalidad a Furudate- _sensei_ ; yo sólo me enamoro de sus personajes, shippeo como puedo y escribo cosas como ésta sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada, la historia no está editada, así que agradecería enormemente que me informaran de cualquier error que pudiere contener. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **OBSEQUIO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akaashi Keiji está cada vez más cerca de ser admitido dentro de la mejor universidad del país. Sólo le queda un examen que dar, dentro de dos días, para el que ha estudiado más que nunca en la vida.

Se ha esforzado tanto, que merece un obsequio. Y Bokuto Kōtarō quiere ser quien se lo dé. Claro. Él es su _novio_ , después de todo. Es lógico que quiera premiarlo después de verlo desvelarse noche tras noche, con la vista pegada a esos aburridos libracos que él nunca comprendería.

Bien, la idea está. Es sólo que, lastimosamente, Bokuto nunca ha sido un chico que se diga creativo, ni mucho menos, en esos aspectos. Es decir, luego de haber pensado aquel: "quiero hacerle un regalo supercool a Akaashi", su mente ha quedado en blanco y no ha podido cranear qué puede darle realmente. Bueno, en realidad, sabe que hay _algo_ quiere darle, considerando que llevan más de un mes de abstinencia a causa de esos jodidos exámenes de admisión ―y las ganas y la ansiedad están por volverlo loco―, pero en su cerebro, allá, muy en el fondo, aún le queda un par de neuronas menos atrofiadas que el resto, que logran conectar de alguna manera y le dicen que no puede sólo darle _eso_. A decir verdad, ni siquiera contaría como un obsequio, puesto que es él quien muere por tenerlo y no sabe qué opina Akaashi al respecto.

Así que decide pensar en otras opciones.

Obviamente, nadie en su sano juicio recurriría a los consejos gastados de alguna ridícula revista para adolescentes, o algo parecido. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Bokuto Kōtarō, quien lo tiene todo menos juicio, por lo que no es imposible.

Bokuto es tan _él_ , que se altera por todo y nada, así que no es sorpresa que esté comenzando a deprimirse cuando cae en la cuenta de que su relación con el pelinegro ha resultado ser un completo _desastre_ , de acuerdo a los estándares de la mencionada revista: 1) Después de haberte hecho su amigo, invítala a salir para conocerla mejor; 2) no la beses en la primera cita, demuestra ser prudente; 3) no te atrevas a acostarte con ella antes de ser novios oficialmente; 4) sé detallista y hazla sonreír constantemente; 5) ve avanzando lentamente con los besos y esas cosas, ¡lo demás vendrá por sí solo!

Esos son los supuestos cinco pasos para conseguir una pareja perfecta, según aquella estúpida revista. Bokuto gime, decepcionado. Ellos han salido en poquísimas ocasiones; se han besado mil veces y se han acostado juntos, incluso antes de la primera cita ―la cual consistió, en realidad, en ir a ver un partido de voleibol juntos―; él es de todo, menos detallista, y Keiji no sonríe muy a menudo; y lo de ir lento, _definitivamente_ no les va. Bueno, a él no le va. Keiji simplemente parece adaptarse a todo.

La revista no ha servido, claro está. Además, Keiji no es una chica, y los consejos de ese inmundo trozo de papel (flores, chocolates, muñecos de felpa…) no van al caso.

Sigue buscando más alternativas.

Le hubiera gustado pedirles un consejo valedero a sus ex compañeros del club, como Konoha o Komi, pero, como no puede mencionar que su pareja es en realidad _un_ _chico_ ―sería muy obvio, ¿qué otro chico en el planeta podría soportar salir con Bokuto?, y Akaashi ha decidido no decirlo, a menos que estén presentes todos―, cuando les dice que se trata de una mujer, sus recomendaciones no son muy distintas a las de la sucia revista que antes leyó.

Decide, entonces, ir tras su última opción, la cual después de repasársela mentalmente, cae en la cuenta de que debió ser la primera, en realidad, y se lamenta internamente el haber perdido tanto tiempo con las otras dos anteriores. "Te has equivocado otra vez, Kōtarō", se dice a sí mismo, bien temprano en la mañana, y sube a su coche, para ir rumbo al centro de Tokio.

―Ni hablar, bro ―suelta, de golpe, Kuroo Tetsurō, cuando Bokuto se planta frente a la puerta de su apartamento, haciendo un mohín con los labios―. Tengo _el_ examen mañana y si vuelvo a reprobar, terminaré suspendiendo el semestre.

―¡Pero te necesito! ―gime el búho, totalmente desesperado―. No te quitaré mucho tiempo, ¡lo juro!

Kuroo frunce los labios y, luego, suspira con pesadez. Bokuto tiene la impresión de que está sopesando la manera menos hiriente en que puede rechazarlo, y eso le rompe el corazón. Metafóricamente, claro, porque hasta Bokuto sabe que algo así no es posible.

Dios. Sólo le queda un jodido día para conseguir algo bueno que darle a Keiji… ¿qué nadie puede compadecerse de él?

―Ugh. Otro más que ha madrugado un domingo.

Ambos voltean a ver al dueño de la desdeñosa voz que ha pronunciado aquello. El rostro de Bokuto se ilumina al encontrarse con el todavía adormilado de Tsukishima Kei, quien está saliendo del cuarto de baño, con una toalla en el hombro y el pelo mojado.

―¡Tsukki! ―siente el impulso de correr a abrazarlo. Antes, observa a Kuroo, frunciendo el ceño―. Dijiste que estabas estudiando. ¡He sido vilmente engañado!

―Ya. Lo estaba, ¿sí? ―responde el pelinegro, rascándose la nuca―. Tsukki ha venido desde ayer a pasar la noche, motivo por el cual ya he perdido demasiado tiempo, así que no puedo ayudarte hoy, si de verdad quiero aprobar ese examen de los mil demonios.

Kei se arroja perezosamente sobre el sofá y Bokuto se adentra en el departamento a toda prisa, para recostarse junto a él. Kuroo vuelve hasta la pila de libros en la mesada. De pronto, una idea asoma su cabeza.

―Un momento. ¿Crees que Tsukki pueda serte de utilidad?

Ambos lo miran con curiosidad, mientras Kōtarō intenta rodear al rubio con los brazos, y éste intenta alejarlo.

―¿Yo?

―¿Tsukki? ¿Podría servir?

―Ajá ―responde Tetsurō, cruzándose de brazos, confiado―. Solo tiene que ayudarte a encontrar un estúpido regalo, ¿cierto? Tsukki es inteligente e ingenioso. Si crees que está bien, te lo prestaré por un rato.

Bokuto brinca de emoción al escuchar aquello. Literalmente.

El rubio va a cuestionar el hecho de que estén refiriéndose a su persona como si se tratase de una mercancía, pero más importante le parece el hecho de que podrían estar metiéndolo en algún problema de gran envergadura con eso de 'ayudar a Bokuto' (nunca se sabe en qué chorradas puede estar metido el muy idiota), así que prefiere indagar en ello:

―¿Qué (estupidez) se supone que deba hacer si, hipotéticamente, aceptara ayudarte? ―se dirige al de pelo bicromático.

―¡Nada de lo que debas preocuparte! ―lo anima el aludido―. Akaashi va a ser admitido en la universidad y tengo que hacerle un regalo.

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros.

―¿Por qué no le obsequias algo de tranquilidad, cerrando la boca durante todo un día? ―suelta, con todo el veneno que lo caracteriza―. Yo lo apreciaría, en su lugar.

Bokuto se muestra ofendido y Kuroo suelta una sonora carcajada casi sin querer. El primero opta por seguir hablando:

―Tan cruel como siempre, Tsukki ―carraspea, intentando desde el fondo no deprimirse aún―. El caso es que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de qué darle en verdad, y ahí es donde entras tú: ¡hazme el favor y acompáñame a buscar algo! Las revistas no han servido, si es lo que te preguntas.

Kei enarca una ceja.

―Seguro ―dice, con voz tétrica, y, por un segundo, a Bokuto se le ilumina el rostro―. Aguarda un millón de años y me alisto para ir contigo.

―¡Tsukki!

Kōtarō ya es un todo de lágrimas y súplicas a esas alturas y Kuroo se siente algo mal por él. De verdad parece estar esforzándose como nunca. Así que trata de ayudarlo un poco con eso:

―Vamos, Tsukki ―empieza―, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? ―su novio lo mira casi con desprecio, así que se esfuerza en que ello no lo haga reír―. Sólo piénsalo: tu tren sale casi por la noche (el que _tienes_ que tomar para que tu hermano crea que realmente has venido a Tokio a practicar tus bloqueos o lo que sea que le hayas dicho), así que, en realidad, no tienes nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo. Si te quedas conmigo, sabes que no podré concentrarme del todo, por lo obvio, y no queremos que repruebe mañana, ¿cierto?

 _No podría importarme menos_ , está a punto de soltar, cuando Bokuto se le lanza encima.

―¡Por favor, Tsukki! ―lloriquea―. Te agrada Akaashi, ¿no? ¡Hazlo por él!

Tsukishima se lo piensa un poco.

Akaashi siempre intenta ayudarlo con esos dos y, de hecho, está aún más hundido, pues debe soportarlos día tras día, a diferencia de él. De modo que, después de todo, realmente parece merecer un obsequio.

Aun así, la sola idea de tener que recorrer, al menos, media ciudad en compañía de Bokuto Kōtarō únicamente, le provoca un agudo dolor en las sienes y un terrible presentimiento.

―Bokuto puede hacer algo por ti, de vuelta ―intenta Kuroo, otra vez, al notar el leve titubeo del rubio. Esa era su última carta.

La expresión del menor se apacigua ligeramente y, entonces, Bokuto entiende por qué su amigo se autodenomina _El Maestro de la Provocación_. Qué genial.

―¿Qué tal "más espacio personal y menos sesiones de bloqueos obligadas durante, al menos, dos meses"? ―elige Tsukishima―. Ya sabes, a menos que lo segundo sea realmente necesario.

Bokuto sonríe de oreja a oreja. Kuroo se autoelogia mentalmente.

―Hecho. Será sólo por un momento ―menciona el búho, sonriente, e intenta estrecharle la mano.

Tsukki lo ignora. "¿Qué más da?", piensa. Esto, definitivamente, es todavía mejor que el haber tenido que acompañar a Yamaguchi y Yachi en su tonto viaje a Sapporo durante todo el fin de semana (Akiteru lo habría obligado a ir, si no se le hubiera ocurrido inventar lo de _ir a practicar bloqueos con unos amigos en Tokio_ ). Se abriga un poco y, luego, mira hacia la puerta de salida. Bokuto ensancha su sonrisa.

―Entonces, ¡andando! ¡Hey, hey, hey!

―Esperen ―Kuroo suelta, mientras va a la alcoba unos segundos. Vuelve al rato, con una bufanda bordó en las manos. Se la tiende a su novio―. Aquí tienes. Cubre ese feo chupón que tienes en el cuello, Tsukki.

El aludido, enfadado, se enrojece y toma la bufanda. Kuroo tira de ella para atraerlo hacia sí y darle un sensual beso en los labios, a modo de despedida, por si acaso.

El rubio sisea una queja, con las mejillas teñidas ya de un tono carmesí, pero se lo agradece mentalmente. Afuera está por nevar y él, lamentablemente, es de los que sienten el frío mucho más que otros. Además, el 'será sólo por un momento' de Bokuto parece más falso que el 'ven y acuéstate conmigo; sólo quiero besarte un poco, nada más que besos', de Kuroo, usualmente. Conque debe hacerse la idea de que podrá deshacerse de él recién unas horas antes de que anochezca por completo (si tiene suerte, claro).

El trayecto rumbo al centro comercial es sorpresivamente más tranquilo de lo que pudo haber imaginado jamás, así que, por un segundo, Kei cree que, al final, no está tan mal. Por la emisora que oyen, pasa _Bohemian Rhapsody_ (quiere creer que es mera coincidencia), y Bokuto está demasiado concentrado en la carretera y, seguramente, pensando en un buen obsequio, como para empezar a parlotear sus acostumbradas estupideces en un momento como ese. Silencio raro, pero bello... según Tsukishima.

Todo cambia en cuanto bajan del coche y caminan hasta una enorme tienda de accesorios para hombres. Kōtarō se niega rotundamente a entrar y Kei sólo puede mirarlo con escepticismo, antes de preguntar:

―¿Por qué? Parece un buen lugar.

―Nah ―el otro le resta importancia―. No quiero regalarle algo demasiado común. Tiene que ser _romántico_. Algo que vea y lo haga decir: "Mi genial novio me ha dado esto", y que lo haga pensar en mí cuando vaya a acostarse, solo… Ya sabes.

―Pregunta estúpida ―el menor masculla y ruega que nadie haya podido oírlos. Qué horror―. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?

―Ni idea. Pensar es tu trabajo.

Tsukki pone los ojos en blanco y saca su iPhone del bolsillo. Teclea algo rápidamente y se lo tiende a Bokuto. El navegador está abierto.

―Búscalo en internet.

―¿En internet, dices?

―Sí, ya sabes. Esa cosa que supuestamente lo sabe todo.

―Oh, sí. Tú tan sarcástico como siempre. Claro. Lo que quiero decir es: ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Ah, maldición!

―Sólo búscalo, ¿quieres? ―Tsukishima se está impacientando.

―Bien ―echa un vistazo al smartphone―. ¿Cómo puedo escribirlo?

―¿Qué tal: "El obsequio más asquerosamente cursi y homosexual que puedo hacerle a mi novio"? ―suelta, con desdén, pero en cuanto lo ve teclear rápidamente, quiere darse un golpe en la frente. Conociéndolo, seguramente lo ha buscado tan literal como se lo dijo. Es Bokuto, después de todo.

Pasados unos minutos, el de pelo bicromático gruñe una maldición y le devuelve el móvil al rubio. Está empezando a deprimirse y, en cuanto lo nota, Tsukki entra en crisis. ¡Si acaban de llegar!

―Ahí decía que tengo que cocinarle algo, ¡y yo ni huevos sé freír! ―exclama, tomándose dramáticamente del rostro. Luego se calma y mira al otro con cierta curiosidad―. ¿Tú puedes cocinar, Tsukki?

―No ―sentencia el aludido, y comienza a caminar, en busca de más tiendas.

Claro que puede cocinar. Un poco, lo básico. Sin embargo, ni loco va a arriesgarse a lo que sea que pueda suceder si Bokuto llega a saberlo. En fin.

Se detienen frente a un local de indumentaria deportiva, y el mayor ni se lo piensa dos veces. Apenas unos segundos después, este último ya está junto al encargado, preguntándole si tienen algún balón de vóley nuevo o rodilleras con diseños especiales. Al final, se ha entusiasmado tanto con todo lo que le ofrecen, que no puede decidirse por algo en específico. Una camiseta le llama un poco la atención.

―¿De verdad tienes que regalarle algo referente al vóleibol? ―cuestiona Kei.

Bien. Él no es, ni por asomo, un experto en detalles así, o algo por el estilo; pero está casi cien por ciento seguro de que algo como eso no es romántico para nada. O lo que sea. De alguna manera, Kōtarō parece pensar lo mismo al fin y al cabo, puesto que ambos terminan retirándose del lugar una hora después, dejando al vendedor enojadísimo, por haberle hecho bajar todo de los estantes y no haber comprado siquiera un caramelo.

Más tarde, recorren todo tipo de tiendas. Desde confiterías hipersofisticadas, hasta puestos de antigüedades y objetos de la suerte. Nada. Kōtarō no tiene idea de lo que quiere. Kei solo desea poder irse a casa de una buena vez. Está empezando a oscurecer, y el mayor se ha negado rotundamente a comprar camisas, batas de baño, pulseras a juego, relojes (los cuales, a Kei le han parecido ser la mejor opción), libros… No hay una sola cosa que lo convenza. Y Kei está empezando a perder la paciencia por completo.

―Todavía no comprendo qué hago aquí ―murmura. Bokuto no parece detenerse a oír siquiera sus sugerencias.

Al rato, otro fracaso, y Bokuto se deprime más que nunca. Ni siquiera habían podido detenerse a almorzar o merendar (a esas alturas) en un lugar decente. Tsukishima, harto, exhala y espeta:

―¿No puedes, sencillamente, comprarle algo que le guste y ya?

Kōtarō lo mira fijamente y suspira.

Es una buena idea… por supuesto. Pero allí está el verdadero problema, de hecho. Ha pensado (aunque parezca imposible) todo el día en ello y no ha podido dar con la respuesta. No lo sabe… o quizá sí, pero a medias. Se ha dado cuenta de que nunca se ha preocupado por investigar a fondo las aficiones de su novio y eso lo ha roto por completo. ¿Qué sabe él?

Bueno, sabe que Akaashi ama el voleibol, obviamente. Sabe que le gusta esa música llena de solos de guitarra, y que siempre está leyendo esos libros aburridos y de portada monótona, pero, lastimosamente, no puede ponerlo en palabras porque nunca se ha interesado en averiguar los nombres. También sabe que siempre le da hambre luego de _hacerlo_ , y que adora tenderse sobre el sofá para mirar esa serie americana que tiene el tipo de humor intelectual y sarcástico que él nunca entendería. En fin, no es como si supiera algo en concreto, y eso lo hace sentir más inútil que nunca.

¿Por qué no se ha esforzado más, desde un principio? Akaashi se lo merece más que nadie.

―Bokuto-san, el tren ―menciona Tsukki, ya resignado, cuando todos los faroles de la calle se han encendido y las tiendas han comenzado a cerrar.

Los domingos siempre parecen durar menos que los demás días, y Bokuto sólo puede pensar que se le ha acabado el tiempo. Asiente, en dirección al menor, y sonríe un poco, para no incomodarlo más de lo que ya lo hizo durante todo el día.

Conduce hasta la estación, a gran velocidad, pensando en cómo disculparse con Kuroo por no haber podido llevar a Tsukki a tiempo junto a él, para poder despedirse en su debida forma, o algo así. De pronto, empieza a nevar.

―Adiós ―el rubio se despide con una reverencia, una vez que baja del automóvil.

―¡Gracias, Tsukki, cuídate! ―él le devuelve el gesto y eleva el vidrio de la ventanilla, luego de haber dejado que el frío lo alcanzara un poco.

De camino a casa, el panorama frente a sus ojos se tiñe casi completamente de blanco. Ello lo hace esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica. Akaashi ha dicho una vez lo mucho que adora la nieve, a pesar de sentir frío con tanta facilidad. Y…

 _Un momento._

Bokuto se detiene en seco.

Sus pensamientos se nublan de un: "¿Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió antes?", antes de que pisara el acelerador y saliera disparado por las casi ya intransitadas calles citadinas. De un momento a otro, ha aparcado frente a la residencia Akaashi, y el frío lo hace tiritar como nunca, mientras decide tocar el timbre. Maldita sea, debió haberse abrigado un poco más.

La puerta se abre, unos segundos después, y Keiji aparece ante sus ojos, prácticamente envuelto en un grosísimo suéter de lana, una taza de café humeante en las manos y unas oscuras y llamativas ojeras bajo los párpados inferiores. Parece altamente sorprendido de verlo allí, pues no se ha movido ni ha pronunciado palabra desde que notó su presencia.

―Hey, hey, Akaashi ―al final, es él quien saluda primero. La voz le suena algo temblorosa, porque el frío está dominando sus entrañas.

―Bokuto-san ―responde Keiji, al parecer todavía sin poder creérselo.

Kōtarō quiere lanzarse sobre él, abrazarlo con fuerza, besar apasionadamente sus labios y cuello, y decirle que lo ha echado de menos como nunca. El caso es que la bajísima sensación térmica lo ha inmovilizado, y su novio se ha visto obligado a dejar la taza en el suelo y deshacerse de su suéter para colocárselo a él. Lo invita a pasar, murmurando que _no debería exponerse de esa manera_ , y a Bokuto se le eriza la piel. ¿Se puede ser tan perfecto?

Lo detiene en medio de la vacía sala.

―Akaashi ―dice. Su voz empieza a recuperar su firmeza habitual―. Mañana es el _gran_ día. Y confío en que lo harás bien.

El aludido esboza una sonrisa y asiente tranquilamente.

―He venido a animarte un poco ―complementa otra vez el mayor, abrumado por la belleza del pelinegro.

Akaashi se ve conmovido. Juguetea con sus dedos entrelazados, sin dejar de mirarlo fija y cálidamente. Ello a Bokuto le acelera los latidos.

―Sí, gracias.

El menor va a guiarlo hasta el sofá, para que pudieran sentarse y charlar un poco, y así entrar en calor. Pero Kōtarō lo detiene, reafirmando el agarre, porque él no debería estar distrayéndolo más. No ha ido allí para eso, precisamente. Así que prefiere acabar con ello pronto.

―Venga. Vamos afuera.

Keiji vacila.

―Hace frío, Bokuto-san.

―He venido a darte un regalo ―sisea el as con una sonrisa brillante y arrastra al chico hacia la salida.

Su lado más cursi sale a la luz en situaciones como esa. Ha de ser bastante patético.

Cuando están completamente bajo el manto nocturno y los copos blanquecinos caen uniformemente sobre ellos, Akaashi tirita ligeramente y Bokuto lo envuelve con sus amplios brazos cubiertos de la gruesa lana. Hunde el rostro en el hombro contrario y aspira un poco de su aroma, antes de empezar a hablar, en susurros:

―Busqué muchísimo algo que fuera apropiado para darte y, al principio, pensé que no lo lograría. Fue horrible descubrir que aún me faltan muchísimas cosas por saber de ti; pero lo he pensado mejor y decidí que tomaré ello como una excusa para estar contigo cada día, sin importar lo ocupados que estemos y lo que digan los demás. ¿Estás bien con eso?

Akaashi suspira y se estremece un poco. Bokuto se separa de él un poco, para ver su rostro, y la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa del menor, lo encandila por completo. No se puede ser tan genial, ¿o sí?

―Estoy bien ―responde el aludido y acerca su rostro al del contrario―. Que vengas a regalarme algo de nieve es… lindo, ciertamente.

Bokuto se encoge de hombros.

―Buena suerte mañana.

El beso les sabe a café y ambos sonríen entre él.

Bokuto se siente tonto. Ha sido tan ingenuo al rebuscarse tanto entre lo material, cuando siempre supo que, aunque no lo diga, Akaashi es muy fan de cosas como esas. Detalles que pueden parecer insulsos, pero que son muy intensos.

Al rato, la abundante nieve los obliga a cortar todo ese rollo.

 **―o―**

Para el día siguiente, Bokuto ha madrugado y ha ido a comprar muchísima comida, para celebrar junto a Akaashi el momento de gloria que iban a tener, después de saber los resultados del último examen.

Se ha bañado, rasurado la barba incipiente, perfumado, abrigado bien (ya no cae nieve, pero hace un frío de locos), y va hasta el campus de la universidad en bicicleta. Los caminos todavía están cubiertos de nieve, por lo que es sumamente peligroso conducir así.

No encuentra a Akaashi por ninguna parte.

En medio de la desesperación, llega, en pocos minutos, a la residencia del _setter_ y presiona el timbre tan ansioso como nunca. La madre del mismo lo recibe, con expresión preocupada, y se lo cuenta todo:

Que Keiji ha pescado un resfrío feísimo, por haberse expuesto a una nevada la noche anterior; que está tendido en cama y ardiendo en fiebre, que ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para mover un dedo y que no ha probado bocado desde que se levantó. Que deberá completar el examen de admisión en la segunda oportunidad, en dos semanas más.

Dos semanas más de arduo estudio. Dos semanas más de añoranza. Dos semanas más _de abstinencia_.

Bokuto cree que no podrá aguantar tanta desolación, así que corre, de todas maneras, a acurrucarse con su virósico novio.

Nota mental: quizá no se le dé bien ningún tipo de obsequio. O, quizá, sencillamente, la vida lo odie. Porque nadie puede tener tanta mala suerte.

 **―** **Fin―**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Como el fin de semana ha sido demasiado duro y aún no consigue recuperarse del todo, Tsukishima decide, esa mañana del lunes, al volver del instituto, que no desea hacer otra cosa más que desparramarse en el lecho y dormir hasta quedar completamente satisfecho.

―¡Kei! ―la puerta de su dormitorio se abre de golpe―. ¡Necesito que me prestes el móvil para hacer una llamada de urgencia! ¡Me he quedado sin crédito y mamá está utilizando el teléfono fijo!

Si pudiera, hubiera gritado a Akiteru que se largara de inmediato, y que le vale madres la urgencia con que debe hacer tal o cual llamada. Sin embargo, no tiene siquiera fuerzas ni para abrir un ojo, así que se las arregla de alguna manera, para balbucear que tome el jodido smartphone de su mesita de noche y que desaparezca cuanto antes.

Oye un "gracias, Kei", seguido de unos pasos alejándose y la puerta cerrándose con lentitud. Casi vuelve a su tan ansiado estado de letargo. Casi.

―¡Kei! ―la puerta vuelve a abrirse de par en par, causando estruendo―. ¡¿Q-qué demonios significa esto?!

Tsukishima se incorpora de golpe y, más que nunca, quiere que lo trague la tierra.

Abre los ojos como platos, el corazón le late frenéticamente y sus mejillas no tardan en teñirse de un carmín intenso. Qué vergüenza, maldita sea.

El rostro de Akiteru es un poema, pues al parecer ha ingresado por error dentro del navegador, y Tsukki no encuentra el modo de explicarle que obviamente no ha sido él quien buscó en internet: "El obsequio más asquerosamente cursi y homosexual que puedo hacerle a mi novio".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota:** Llevo más de un mes queriendo publicar esta tontería (estaba escrita en mi cuaderno), pero no ha sido sino hasta ahora que he tenido tiempo de tipearlo (siendo sincera, mi mejor amiga me ha ayudado ―y eso que no es nada fan de las cosas gayses (?), como yo―, _love u, girl_ ), por lo que adoptaré el mismo método para terminar de tipear la conti de _Clocks_ ―que tengo pendiente publicar desde hace muchísimo―, que, dicho sea de paso, ya está por la mitad.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Saben que no puedo con mi genio y que, aunque diga BokuAka, no he podido evitar colocar a Kuroo y Tsukki juntos, que esa era la magia del fic. Y esto ha estado algo cursi, lo sé, pero nunca es tarde para intentar escribir algo de 'humor' (si es que esta cosa lo fue realmente).

Gracias a mi hermana Ani, que dibujó un hermoso BokuAka _invernesco_ (?) e inspiró parte del fic (lo de Akaashi y su amor a la nieve).

Si les gustó, ya saben qué hacer.

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
